theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
History of TARS
The history of The Air Ride Series has been very bumpy, I've thought of starting over with a new identity, but I'm still here. Lets see the fucked up history of this series. History On January 3, 2014, Poyo Ride and his Cousin made a facebook for Dyna Blade for some reason. On the next day, they made some for the Shadow Star and All Patch. Poyo Ride said they could've made more if his cousins older brother wasn't using his computer. On some day in February, a Blue Kirby CPU found a piece in city trial when Poyo Ride was playing with his cousin. This kickstarted The Air Ride Series. More Facebooks were made before the wiki was made on June 11, 2014. The wiki was not good, it kind of sucked. It was more about The Air Ride Group, which was the group of people with FB's. It was a pretty shit wiki if you ask me. We did stupid shit on Facebook, made some stupid articles, and did not even use capital letters and puncuation. And we are barely scratching the surface. Trust me, I was fucking dumb and did some pretty bad shit. These shitty facebooks attacked an entire restraunt. Sorry Woodfire Kirby's. If I could go back in time and flip off someone, it would be me. After several months of doing shit on my wiki, I was at my cousins when he decided to make his own series, Green Kirby Air Ride. He did not want anybody editing his wiki, not even me, which while some users can change things without permission, (LOOKING AT YOU KIDSY 128!) or intentionally vandalize your wiki, that is a pretty shit rule. He only let me make one article on that wiki. When I tried to make Dyna Blade's article, he deleted it. Apparently we have different editing styles. That rule no longer exists on that wiki, so you can edit it, but do not go and change info on that wiki, somebody's already been blocked doing that. Anyways, the Facebook riot was going very strong, until it completely stopped on December 15, 2014. (One year later Bayonetta revealed for Smash... that's irrevalent.) White Kirby, who was basically the leader of this entire stampede, got his facebook accouant teerminated. I think my first guess was the name Whitee Kirby, but I believe the most likely cause was the raid on Woodfire Kirby's. Orange Kirby got his accouant terminated, but White Kirby was the leader of this air ride group. Basically everybody moved to twitter. Well, not everybody, but some people, like White Kirby, Blue Kirby, Yellow Kirby, and Dyna Blade. I don't think they posted a lot. Personally, I prefer twitter for multiple reasons. I like how you can actually nickname yourself reguarly without having to make it your real name, and the fact you can pick your profile color. That is really cool. As we move in to 2015, on January 19, the first comic was made. It sucks because I did not type the words. Fun fact, my handwriting is basically chinese to my teachers. "TIM GO TO STUDY HALL AND REWRITE YOUR PAPER!" A couple of days later, I decided to upload the comic to a website I never used before. It is called Deviantart, which I still upload to today. As we moved out of The Air Ride Group and to comics, the series was still not popular. I decided to put White Kirby, Dyna Blade, Ridley, and Blue Kirby on a fan wiki called Fantendo. Well it got 174 comments. Pretty good for me, right. Well this fucking backfired. HARD!!! Everybody linked White Kirby to this one other fan character simply known as White because they had the same color or something. Then I got more hate for all the 9-11 shit and some of the 2014 articles i'm not proud of. Trust me, I want to make Comics 21 and 83 hidden and forget about them. Guys, do not put your fan character on Fantendo if it is a white kirby, or everybody will accuse you of a ripoff. I experimented by making a White Kirby fan characater and they accused it of ripping off White. I think after that, the wiki went uphill in quality to where it is now. Nothing else too significant. Category:Misc Category:Browse